


Get In, Please.

by van_00



Category: Get Out (2017)
Genre: Caleb Landry Jones - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Romance, Evil Plans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual, Odd Family, Possessive Behavior, Racism, Sexual Manipulation, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_00/pseuds/van_00
Summary: Anne and Jordan are friends and now lovers who are taking a break when Rose puts her eyes on him expecting a good income, what she didn´t count on was his, now, ex-girlfriend willing to follow him to find the thruth. Rose desperate to hold Jordan´s mind at bay asks her brother, Jeremy, to aid her distracting the nosy ex-girlfriend, to wich Jeremy will certainly take a liking to.





	1. Where did you go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this stwisted little story, i adore the movie "Get Out" but certainly my favorite character was Jeremy the awkward brother that i believe was an amazing performance from handsome Caleb, this story develops that character in a romantic way but, of course, never changuing the character personality to make him fit the usual romance description. Instead, letting him take his own approach. 
> 
> I don´t own anything but my OC. 
> 
> If you have any suggestions or comments please let me know. I need to specify that i don´t condone racism or any kind of abuse.

Anne enters her house after an exhausting music festival she had attended with her friends, hoping to meet someone who would take Jordan out of her mind, but although there were many options to choose from, she could not forget the intense bond she shared with him, he was not only her boyfriend who was also his best friend and eventually become her only tie to the past, so it was difficult to try to throw him out of her heart or dismiss him, as another suitor. He was more than that.

Arriving to the city she tries hard to stay away, she did not want to look desperate, arranging her clothes in the closet, she waits for her cell phone to ring but when the message never arrives, she gives herself the task of resisting the temptation. I should send him a message, after all we are still friends she thought accommodating the facts in her favor, plus it was not a lie they were almost family, but the agreement was they would take a break from each other to spend some time single, well that did not stop her -not enough so that she wouldn´t send the message - but enough to make her feel guilty about it.

Listening to the glorious ding of her cell phone, she pretended to walk, but if someone had seen her, they would have seen the almost triple back flip she did to reach the cell phone and check the content. A smile faded from her face when the hollowest message she had ever received from him flashed on the screen.

-I´m OK. Busy. Later.

Anne reread it cause she thought maybe she had ignored something, but the message was insipid and curt almost as if he was upset with her, but she could remember that even in the past when he has been, he had always been communicative even in the worst moments. Did something happened while she was away, surely he will answer the phone if she called him, thinking twice she sees his number and decides against it, but unfortunately she always surrenders to her whims so she makes the call, she rather ask for forgiveness than permission.

The cellphone rings but nobody answers sending her directly to voicemail. Trying again, the same thing happens, she decides to let some time pass, choosing to distract herself with trivial home labor when the phone rings, a snort leaves her lips when she sees the number.

–Amy, what’s up?.

–What kind of unpleasant way is that to answer me?...– Amy waits for the clever remark that´s her usual way of follow into conversation but the absence of one, tells her something is wrong and she think she knows what.

–¿Are you ok? Did you talk to Jordan? Please tell me you didn´t call him like you both agree- Anne snorts through her nose knowing that she has being discovered.

–I send him a text… –And?– Amy asks patiently waiting for the rest.

–He answered me– Anne is reluctant to speak.

 –Very good now you know how phones work…What did he say?.

–I felt him…weird you know, like not himself..– Amy's sigh is heard from the other side of the line.

–I hate to be the one to bring the bad news but I really though he would have the decency of tell you himself..– Anne feels nervous, her hands slippery with sweat –Wait..what news Amy?...Amy spit it out already.

–¡Amy!.

–He met someone while you were away…– Anne feels as if someone pressed her chest, much like what she felt when he asked her for time, ¿was there no turning back? She was destined to know that she belongs with someone and that he did not feel the same, Life was a miserable lover.

–Oh– It's the only sound that comes out of her mouth, Amy begins a speech of how she will overcome it and all kinds of clichés about the amount of suitors she has but Anne fades away in her own thoughts, trying to figure out the why seem pointless now and that would not take the pain away even if she wanted…no! She deserved to be told in person, because she wasn’t willing to accept that she loves or…loved a coward.

Interrupting Amy she only says one word –¿Name?– an uncomfortable silence drowns the conversation and Amy struggles to change the topic.

–We should get out tonight and get you wasted.

–¿Name?– she breaths heavily, a clear red flag that she won’t let it go so easily.

Heavy sighting, she knows this is the easiest way and maybe the only way for her –Rose Armitage.

After hanging up with Amy, Anne Google’s the name and she finds her Facebook account, she bites her lip noticing how much they look alike…long brown hair, clear eyes, white skin, but there was one thing were they were different, where Rose had a slim refine figure…she made up for it with wide hips, slender waist and a good pair of boobs -big enough for his hands- or that’s what he had claim so many years back; She always thought that her curvy body drive Jordan crazy but apparently he like bony perfect girls.

Anne lays down on her mattress desperate to talk to him and ask him for an explanation or at least a goodbye but every time she called, the voicemail answered. She felt suffocated and angry but most of all she felt defeated. Replaced. Inadequate. _So_ inadequate.

All her friends tell her the same, give it time and it will heal but that was bullshit for her each passing day she felt worse and finally the opportunity came along and she was determined to take advantage of it.

Being a reporter for the New York Times always gave her options to move away for as much as she wanted as long as she had a fresh story when she came back, so making up her mind she realizes she need to end this…she needed closure. Looking straight in the eyes of her trustworthy boss, she lies about having the greatest story of the year and best of all, it was a local new that no one was aware of yet…so it was an _exclusive_ and possible award opportunity report…she knew how to fuel her bosses expectative and just like that, her boss was already asking for details; she kept going on about how the small town presented the worst kind of people missing cases in the whole country -that wasn´t exactly true- but it wasn´t a lie either, they did have a few people missing cases that weren´t solve yet, plus she was willing to deal with the consequences of her lies when she got back.

As professional as she was, she immediately found where Jordan had run away with her new bony ass white girl and she followed them to the peaceful suburbs that once he claim to hate and despise because and she quote “People is so narrow minded, it sickens me”.

Arriving to the small town, she finds a cute little Inn called “Sunshine Paradise” and she rents a room for the whole week, she didn’t had a plan yet, actually she left leaving behind a big web of lies for all who ever care for her, she was well aware that not one of her mutual friends would allowed her to do this, so she blatantly lied to each one of them claiming to have to go out of the country into war zone to cover the tragic parade of refugees that devastated Europe and that she would be out of reach for months, she hope that this would aid her to have some freedom from the constant “how do you feel?” calls and the condescending’s “you are better without him”.

While readying herself to explore the little country town without being discovered, a voice make her jump out of her skin, glancing around she finds the youngest daughter of the Inn keeper, if she recall well her name was Ronda, the little girls spies her from her spot next to the half open door, grazing a big smile in her lips.

–I´m Ronda…I didn´t mean to scare you but…¿is that a professional camera?– Ronda pointed to the -not so well hidden- camera that she drop on her hand bag, she was planning on getting some information about Rose Armitage before facing Jordan. Smiling back at the girl she lets her in, showing her the camera at its full capacity.

Ronda was blown away by it, their guesses where always relatives from the nearby neighbors or passing business men, who left after one night or two. Anne was the first guest that seems fun and interesting. _City girl_ her mom called her, Ronda was aiming to become a city girl herself and leave that horrible mysterious town for good. Feeling comfortable with Anne she started to chit-chat about everything and even offered herself to give her a tour of the small town. Anne accepted graciously and after asking her mom for permission, on they went into town.

–This houses are huge almost a block each one...– Ronda shrugged her shoulders, they were big but nothing to brag about really, she actually didn´t like the town´s people, they were weird and nosy.

So she flatly answers –Rich old people settle here after the mining incident when the land was cheaper– Anne looks around and then look back at her craning her neck –¿Was it that bad?– she smiled dismissively.

–My mom told me that she was a mere child when it happened and that in the crisis, almost all the persons left and this new high classes arrived…they get along quiet well with each other.

–You don´t seem to like them…– she asked trying to figure her out while walking pass an old classy theater, full of people well dressed.

–Nah…it’s not me…it´s them who don´t like me…– She stops on her tracks becaming nervous out of the sudden, Anne glances up, trying to find what cause her change of attitude, almost crashing against a tall blond-copper man. Who gave her a nasty look before setting his eyes on Ronda.

–Well hello there, Ronda, darling, how nice to see you– Ronda´s eyes tremble a little apparently not expecting to see him but finally sending him a tight smile, she answered dryly –Hi, Jeremy.

–How´s momma going with her little business? She must be happy with all the guests we send her way– his lips quirk up in a cynical smile that didn’t pass unnoticed by Anne his words impregnated with condescension.

–She´s fine…although there’s a lot of work…– Saying that Ronda was uncomfortable was an understatement.

–Well, of course there is, there´s a great stir in town right now, family parties and festivities to be done, you little _monkey_ – his words sounded harmless but there was a hidden jeer behind them, and Ronda finally sent a pleading look to Anne, that clearly said a _little help, please_.

–¿What kind of festivities? I wasn´t aware there were any…actually– Anne´s speech was interrupted by Jeremy´s hard stare and sideway smirk, it was a gesture that lasted seconds but her keen eye catch it. Like if it upset him having to focus his attention in someone else when he was having such a good time making little Ronda uncomfortable. But the thought left Anne´s mind fast when he replied.

–They are not for outsiders… _Local´s only_ …– the way his voice got a raspier tone at the end made her feel just like Ronda´s seem to be feeling the entire time, and suddenly all she wanted was to be far away from him. Something in his eyes tells her he wasn´t a “good intentioned boy” like those towns claimed to have.

Anne flips from foot to foot taking Ronda´s hand quickly –Well too bad then, we need to be going now, Ronda´s mom is waiting for us– Jeremy didn´t seem to buy her excuse for he just lifted his eyebrows at her while clenching Ronda´s shoulders giving her an awkward hug.

–And you´ll be?– Anne smiles surprise written all over her face. –I´m Ronda´s friend– she was cut midsentence before she could finish.

–So am i…– Anne looks away trying to mask her annoyance for Ronda´s sake, she was about to have her full of this guy´s haughty attitude, who the fuck does this parish-pump think he is?!.

She continues her track of thought not minding his comment –And her guest in the Inn, her mom lent her to me as a tourist guide…– he smiles wolfishly glancing at Ronda and hugging her tighter into his embrace –Such a little entrepreneur, ain´t ya, sweetie? She takes the opportunities life gives her and not only what her genetic make-up allows…– he leans tapping her head with his hand like if she were a dog –Good for you.

Ronda´s face goes red with embarrassment and Anne feels sorry for the poor kid, feeling her blood boiling with anger –Well if our genetic make-up dictated us…you´ll be the greatest hillbilly, **won´t ya**?– Anne changes her accent radically at the end of her line, using the same tune and words he used earlier, mocking him.

She expected a vicious look or an angry remark back but Jeremy´s reaction baffles her, when he genuinely starts to laugh –Jeez woman, calm down…I didn’t mean anything by it.

Anne gives him a blank stare before taking Ronda´s hand and pulled her away from his arms. He let her and put his hands inside his pants pockets watching her outburst with a pleased smile on his features.

Anne starts walking away when she hears –Have a nice evening, ladies– Anne doesn´t dignify it with a response as she goes on with her delightful tour.

Ronda Shows her the church, the mall and her favorite restaurant but still she couldn´t let go of what just trespass hours ago, that guy was awesomely rude to a child just for her skin color, he could say he was joking but it was clear as water what his small talk implied. Ronda didn’t seem faze at all, she looked happy eating her ice cream, a souvenir Anne buy for both of them to pass the bitter taste.

She wanted to ask her about the Armitage family but she didn´t know if maybe she´ll be crossing some boundaries, because it was well known that in small towns everybody knew everybody, and maybe, they were her friends. She had to be subtle and delicate about the subject to avoid a backfire in her face.

Arriving at the Inn, she says goodbye to Ronda thanking her for her time and retires to her room to plan the next step of her plan, she learned a lot on her time outside but almost nothing about her rival, at least she was lucky enough to not bump with them in the streets, God know she wasn´t ready yet to confront them. She hated feeling that way, so nervous and unsettled about something but she was right by been there, she deserved a goodbye, Auf Wiedersehen, Au revoir!, choose the language you like…she deserve it after giving him seven year of unaltered and stable relationship, which she foolishly thought will lead to marriage and happy ever after. Well, life had other plans apparently and didn´t had time to share them with her.

Thinking exhaustively in a way of not been the crazy phycho ex that travels all across the country to find his ex-boyfriend in the arms of his new bride to be, she lies down on her pillow but nothing came to mind, apparently this was one of those situations when you can´t outrun the public humiliation and the raw truth hitting you like a baseball bat square in the balls.

Shame! For shame! Destiny did suck…she really hated being in that situation; finally she settles with that conclusion, closing her eyes to sleep it over. Maybe tomorrow the sun will rise and all her problems will disappear into the sunset like a lonely rider…fat chance, but one could hope.


	2. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny is ready to play it´s cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! and if you have any comment don´t be a stranger. :)

Anne doesn´t feel ready and after spending the whole morning trying to gather courage, she ends up taking a break from her asphyxiating thoughts, it´s really driving her insane. Ronda is at school on the mornings and she is on her own to go find her own entertainment, no tourist guides this time.

She wanders the streets taking photos of the peaceful folks and the vivid town; Ronda was right, most of the persons on that place were older people…with younger partners. That was weird, for example, this couple here, the lady seems to have 55 years but she was with a partner half her age, tall, dark and handsome black man, that was unperturbed by her many approaches and signs of affection. They actually seem to fit like an old married couple. He even moved like an old man, slow and coy, but maybe he did it for the sake of her partner to keep up with him. Nevertheless, it was an odd sight.

Anne sits on a swing in the park getting absorbed by her own mind. _Jordan_ …maybe he really found the lacking piece he missed on her in this new girl. Maybe she was stepping on his new life uninvited and so ready to create havoc, only for a mere whim. Maybe she should leave without uproar and sink into her new empty life, where he does not existed.

 _Maybe, maybe, maybe_ …so many questions and so little answers. Jumping out of the swing, she drags on her feet down the street turning the corner, she is face to face with oh! Mighty destiny, making her clenched her fists at the sight of Jordan and Miss “I’m so perfect” down the street coming out of a coffee house.

She hangs from his arm like if she owns him and that boils quickly her last calm thoughts and good wishes of peace. Her body moves without her permission taken by the rage, walking towards them, she stops right in front of the happy couple. Jordan gives her an unaltered blank face like if he didn´t know her but something lurks behind his eyes, he is a passionate man and this cold exterior he shows her is so out of his usual character, it baffles her.

–Are you really going to pretend you don´t know me!?– Anne chides at him in an acid tone, ignoring Rose´s attempts to draw his attention. He just stares at her glacially when suddenly his eyes fill with unshared tears, Anne is taken aback by this and Rose is quick to step up for his new conquer.

–I´m Rose, nice to meet you…and you are?– Rose places herself between them partially covering his huge form with her lanky one.

–I´m not of your business or maybe you can call me “the woman whose boyfriend you stole”– Anne senses this isn´t developing the way she had planned in her mind, where she kept all her dignity and leaves them with a severe burn in their souls. But she was so mad at him that she could almost hit him if she weren´t so worried about the way he was acting, like a statue without will.

–Oh, you are Anne then…and by the way I didn´t stole him, he choose me on his _free_ will– she steps closer to Anne´s face giving her a once-over –the same will he used to replace you for someone… _obviously_ better– Anne had her temper contain but with each word, she felt how the locks keeping it at bay exploded –Drama **bitch**.

That was it; Anne launches herself against Rose trying to grab her, unaware that Jordan has step from his stupor to place himself between them, holding her wrist in his big hands trying to hold her back. Of course all the uninvited eyes from the locals fall on them like snow on December but she can´t feel less worry of what they think. Calming down, she grabs Jordan by the hands pleading with her eyes for a word, he hasn´t speak to her at all, not hello not go away, nothing. She needed to hear his voice say her name…or anything.

–…Jordan?– She whispers weakly.

–... I thought we could fix this– Anne hears herself and she feels pity for how pathetic she sound but she is desperate, Jordan´s expression change into a pain one, quick as a flash, before going back to his icy gaze –I´m happy with Rose, please go away…– Anne is paralyzed, ¿did he just say what she heard?¿Was he really dumping her like a stray dog?¿Was this the goodbye she came looking for?.

Her heart is cracking and she is unable to hold the tears that slide down her cheeks even when she wipe them furiously with her hands trying to make them go away, sobs leave her mouth and weakness spreads though her limbs; She let go of him and when he doesn´t let go of her, Rose´s hands unclench his to take hold of them. Anne is so devastated, that she entirely misses the pleading action from a subjugated Jordan. Anne stays silent, not able to look at him again she focus her gaze to the cold grey pavement, where she notices his shoes, ¿was he wearing formal shoes?¿How can a person change so much in so little time?.

She reluctantly gives him one last glance and can almost swear she sees again something lurking behind his hard stare. Slowly she turns around and walks away, ignoring the gossip and the prejudiced looks from the nearby people almost expertly. She keeps walking until she hears nothing but the chirps of the birds and the feeling of the wind on her face.

Moving aimlessly through the streets, an alley caught her eye and she slips between the church and the park entering the small space, she crosses through vines and trees finding a hidden lake, a so needed place to escape from unwanted eyes.

There, she finds a big oak tree near the bank of water. Falling on her knees she starts sobbing with angry tears. She grabs her backpack and throws it to the ground furiously to then fall on her ass and cry her eyes out.

She cries till the sky goes dark and when the chilly night wind hits her, she wakes from her unscheduled slumber feeling calmer and a little better but not by much, she actually is ravenous and her stomach is begging for some sugar to produce happiness at her lack of feelings to do it.

Looking at the lake before her, she appreciates the fireflies shining among the waters and the sight is breathtaking, lost in her thoughts the memory of Jordan´s pleading eyes hit her like a brick, ¿did she imagine that look?¿was it real? But…If it was real, why would he look at her like that and then ask her to leave him alone. It didn´t make sense. Perhaps, it was time to go and move on.

Emerging from the hidden lake, she starts walking to her Inn realizing she doesn´t know where she is or which was the right path. Dammit! She should have left earlier when the sun was still shinning in the sky -creepy confusing suburb these were- she walks and walks but the place is like a maze.

After an hour trying to find the right direction, she sees a car approaching, the first car in the whole day, thinking of asking for directions, something about that specific car doesn’t seems right so she opts to keep her lonely walk.

Hastening the pace when the white car passes her by, abruptly stopping and turning the street to move in her direction.

She weights her options, she can turn around and walk in the direction where she came from or she can wait and not look like a hysterical woman when she was already known like the phycho bitch, she wanted to maintain some kind of consistency for the gossiper villagers.

Glancing at the white car, it’s too dark to recognize who is inside and even if she could, she doesn´t know anyone except for Ronda and she suspects she´s not old enough to drive yet. Stopping to a halt never taking her eyes off the road, she waits for the car to pass her but instead she hears it park right beside her waiting for her to move. Now, she decides, is time to panic. She´s ready to lose the little face she had left and run like crazy for her life, when a raspy voice cuts her get away.

–¿Need a ride?– the voice that comes out of the car through the half open window on the passenger side is extremely familiar but she still can´t fully recognize it, although she is positive it´s a him, she stays silent hugging her body with her arms. –Is that a no?…– Distrust is all written on her body language for him to understand the silent statement, and she starts walking again.

That forces him to reveal himself, stopping the car and emerging out the door leaning on the car awning, wide smile on his stupid familiar face. She glances recognizing him immediately as the rude guy from yesterday. This was her luck.

–Why don´t you go back to your festivities and leave this _outsider_ be– she spats poisonously, not giving him the courtesy of looking at him, still firm on her walk. He laughs on the inside at her feisty charm.

–¿Pretty please?– her head flips like a whip, craning her neck in the quick motion, not believing her ears, ¿did this guy had no nerve? She walks even faster.

–You´re going the wrong way– he states in a sing-song voice making her stopped on her tracks, she glances viciously through her shoulder at him.

–Then, point me to the right direction and we won´t have to pretend to be civilized to each other in an awkward car ride– her eyes are an impeccable shade of grey that shines with determination under the street lamp and he can´t miss the hatred that spills trough them. These only entice him to try harder.

–Ooooor…just listen to this– he flashes her a toothy smile–…you can accept my humble offer of peace and enter the car– he taps the car with dancing fingers making a way from the door and back to him– after all, you are too far away from your inn and it´s getting dark…–he squeezes his lips in a frown that reaches his eyes, denying with his head like a silent warning–…this town can be hostile to strangers, I wouldn´t risk it– Anne wants to flip him the finger and keep walking but he is right, the dark streets were eating her sane mind alive. She felt so vulnerable there, alone; maybe his proposal could end up being not so crazy, after all, it would be only minutes for the town was small.

Puffing her cheeks with air, action that forms a genuine smile on his face, she resigns –You aren´t a serial killer, are you?– he denies with his head holding his charming smile.

–Regular sociopath, Doll.– he laughs cynically, winking at her while re-entering his car and opens the passenger door for her.

She really hopes he´s joking cause she needs the ride, hers shoes are killing her and her stomach is aching for the lack of food and extreme stress, making one last surveying to the street looking for another option, she finds not a single soul or car but his.

Heavy sighing, she reluctantly approaches the car, leans on the door and tilts her head to look inside, finding him tapping the steering wheel with his fingers waiting for her to hop in. A strange chill runs down her spine and she surveys again her surrounding, feeling heavily defeated for the lack of life finally entering the car.

The second she closes the door, he speed up down the street and she struggles to put the seat belt on. He glances at her from time to time keeping his eyes on her shaking hands trying to figure out his uncharacteristic seat belts.

–You have to flip it, the metal part goes down and the leather goes up– she sends him a sideway glance following his instructions but failing in the simple task.

–Why are your seat belts so complicated?– She whines, leaving the impossible task unfinished and favoring clutch the door with her hands.

In the first red light they stop, he turns towards her aiming to put her seat belt on, to which she in a reflex act sticks fearful to the door; he blatantly ignores her, pulling her gently to him so she was in the seat to finish the simple task. Anne´s embarrassment paints her cheeks pink, for he does it in matter of seconds; she was so uncomfortable for the closeness, she missed his eyes studying her features. When he finishes, he sends her a triumph smile and gets back to his seat.

–So…what brings you to this little town, you don´t strike me like a tourist…but if you are, you lose your money for there are thousands of towns better than this one– he glances at her, noticing her puffed eyes and dry mouth but not making a comment but instead a mental note.

–I´m visiting a friend.

He chuckles soundlessly, denying lightly with his head –Jordan didn´t seem very friendly today– her expressive eyes give away her amazement even when she tries to mask it under a calm facade, making her best effort to answer flatly –Small town big hell, eh?.– There was a bitter taste in her words that encourage him to go on that path.

–Smaller than you think.

–Then why ask if you already knew– she beats back at him, considering to yell at him to stop the bloody car, but it didn´t seem fair to unload her full wrath on him, not even when he was being so openly obnoxious.

–I was curious, I didn´t believe it at first…– his eyes darkened with something she couldn´t put her finger on. A quiet sneer following his comment.

–¿What’s to believe? He dump me for little miss perfect– Anne heave a sigh, turning her head to the window to avoid him seeing her glassy eyes.

–Pff!…– he exhales mockingly –she is far from perfect but I get your point– he looks at her whimpering form with an unexpected sickly sweet smile on his lips, but Anne couldn´t figure if he was trying to be comforting or felt pity for her; And for some reason both were annoying, coming from a complete stranger.

–So…you know her?– She spats more viciously that she intended. He shrugs his shoulders dismissively locking his eyes on the road ahead.

–Friend…Ex-girlfriend?– She asks, trying in vain to look indifferent.

–She strikes you like my type?– he convey a furtive stare at her, smile threatening the corner of his lips as if remembering a private joke.

–Beats me…maybe, why not?– he tips his face down looking at her, frowning his eyebrows and shaking his head lightly, she watches his disgusted expression and it fills her with unexpected joy, letting out a bark laugh. To which he only grins back composing his relax frame. Out of the sudden, she feels less heavy, a little more like herself, as if knowing that someone shares her disgust for her is a sublime victory.

–Ok, fair enough– she sighs heavily letting out part of the tension and uncertainty she was feeling, accommodating on the seat to look at him, she lifts her leg crossing it on top of the seat with a shinning smile on her face and a renew attitude. For some weird reason, it was as if a storm that had been chasing her had dissipated with the rain and out of the blue she felt less uncomfortable in his presence, her stomach growls loudly and a cramp makes her nose wrinkle.

–¿Wanna grab something to eat first? I know a great place, awesome martinis if you are up to the challenge– his trademark grin appears and she can´t think of something else to do. Suddenly he doesn´t seem so bad. Plus, if she goes back to the inn, probably all the horrible scenes of the day will start playing on her head like a movie, food and maybe some drops of happiness were a finer idea right then.

–Sounds like fun.

–Sure…– A devilishly smirk graze his features and he turns the car down the street when they were a block away from the Inn. His mind is bubbling with excitement, he loves this little games but almost never has chance to play them, Rose has her fun most of the times playing with the assets and he is the muscle of the operation, but deep inside he wanted to try the other side of their wicked hunting game. He wanted to feel the power of twisting someone’s mind to his every desire. And little Anne´s vulnerable state was like an open ark where he wishes to dip his cunning mind.


	3. Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is trying his best to be a gentleman.

Jeremy takes her to the local bar, where she feels heavily observed by the people around them. If he knows about what happened in the afternoon probably everyone knows too. She was about to tell him she change her mind and was ready to go to the inn, when he approached, unaffected grin on his face and told her he got them a table at the back and that she shouldn´t pay them no mind, claiming mockingly.

–Let this little peasants talk…their lives are so empty you should feel honored you just made their whole year a blast.

Anne can´t hide the big grin that kidnaps her features into total bliss and let him, led her to their table, a little table for two, far away from unwelcome eyes, surrounded by dim light and a beautiful stained glass window with a blue sea pattern, dawns on them a delightful blueish light.

The waitress arrives and they place their order, she orders food and he goes straight for the booze; A bottle of red wine to share, he says to the too attentive waitress that smiles at him almost worshiping. He seems careless at the serving girl awe, so she tries to get his attention one last time.

–Anything else, Jerry?.

He looks at Anne raising his eyebrows like asking ‘you want something else?’ and she answers to the waitress –That´s all for the moment.

The waitress gives Anne an once-over, twisting her lips at her and leaves taking a final glance at Jeremy whose gaze is lock in Anne. Making the waitress puff with annoyance before departing.

Anne laughs at the cliché scene and Jeremy tilts his head to the side frowning questioningly at her –So _Jerry_ , you were one of the popular boys that made every girl knees tremble in high school?– she uses the pet name the waitress just used and he smirks knowing where she´s going.

–No comments, you are going to have to use your journalist skills to make me say it– Anne gasp, her mouth falling open impressed by his keen eye.

–What makes you think I am a journalist?– he lifts a brow at her.

–Better ask me what doesn´t make you look like one, simpler to answer– he states, sending her a wicked smile enticing her curiosity.

She gestures with her hand for him to continue and he lays both arms on the table leaning closer. Modulating his voice in a raspy light tone to reply, forcing her to lean at him to hear.

–First– he lifts his index finger in front of her –you take that ridiculously expensive big camera everywhere like a flag that screams I’m a pro, get out of my fuckin´way.

She snickers rolling her eyes, –Anyone can have a camera and that doesn´t make them journalist– he leans closer squinting his eyes –Yes, but only you carry it like a deity, even now you have it with you– He points to her handbag hanging on the perch by the table. Effectively the camera peeking outside like saying “Busted!”.

She blushes furiously from neck to face and he leans back in his chair, weird complementing smile on his lips. Before Anne can reply, the waitress comes back with their order, taking her sweet time to open the wine bottle to which Jeremy finally ends up aiding her. She thanks him, squeezing his arm and sending him, the flirtiest “I´ll open my legs for you right now” eyes, Anne´s ever seen.

Jeremy nods and winks at the waitress dismissing her, taking the bottle and filling both glasses to the top ignoring Anne´s pleads of wanting to avoid a hangover the next morning. Jeremy is a delight the whole evening, asking about her and her job, which obviously she adored, strategically avoiding to mention Jordan and Rose till the right moment, playing her emotions like a fucking violin, it was a roller-coaster were he was in charge of the speed and intensity of the ride.

When the second bottle of wine arrived, Anne was already tipsy and he was sharp like a hawk, he let her drain most of the bottles while he pretended to drink the same amounts but slower, knowing how to handle his liquor. He is conscious of her vulnerable state for the evening´s events but he needed her head spinning into unquestionable truth. _Like it was asked of him._

He has to admit that his sister took him by surprise, when she entered his room, pale and frustrated, lying on his bed began to tell how Jordan's ex-girlfriend was in town and that she almost lost control of the situation.

It was weird to see Rose so upset, usually she got away with it on the first try, but this asset was proving to have a stronger mind than the rest. She had not managed to make him fall in love with her and had chosen to bring him with lies to their parent’s house so that mother could help her by hypnotizing him. Their mother vigorously agreed because he had been a special request from a wealthy man in their inner circle. An extremely valuable income, if they didn´t manage to sink him in the sunken place their reputation will be at risk and that was unthinkable.

So now it was personal to break the _beast_. Jeremy´s role in the plan was simple, he had to get rid of the meddlesome ex-girlfriend but at the same time prevent her from leaving town. His mother needed her as a last resort, if Jordan did not break, she would be used to weaken the rest of his determination and nothing works better than a broken heart to destroy a solid mind.

The moment he was asked to go and look for her, he agreed not at all pleased; He didn’t understand why he had to fix Rose's failures, he had already done his part, after having to get in a fight with Jordan when he try to attack his mother at realizing what she was trying to do. Now, Jeremy wanted to go back to his apartment in the city and rest his sore back, but even he knew that when the order came from his parents it was inevitable to obey.

Rose gave him a detailed physical description along with everything she knew about the trouble girl, which to his surprise was the fiery guest from Ronda´s inn, that brighten his task a lot. Anne was peculiar, for she grew on you. When he first met her, he wasn´t impressed at all, she had this air of white petulant bitch that remind him of his sister and that was a downer, but when the fire inside her erupted by the minimal of provocations, the resemblance disappeared completely and his longing to play with her grew before his eyes.

The moment he found her in the dark lonely streets, he became oddly intrigue. He wanted to inflict his clever ways on her, mold her to his whims; this was a unique opportunity for him as she was _disposable_ , just a tool to a mean. A very, very attractive tool he was in charge of handling. By any means necessary if he recalls his father´s words well.

So, here he was waiting for the right moment to strike and mess with her already altered mind. After the second bottle, she started to talk about Jordan, Jeremy wasn´t enjoying the subject but he allowed the conversation to follow because maybe he could get some new relevant information that Rose or her mother missed.

Anne was dragging the words and her mid-lid eyes and rosy cheeks screamed that she probably would not remember anything in the morning, perfect time for a little expedition into her subconscious side, he thought ablaze with expectance. She was starting to whimper about and that wasn´t the path he wanted to aboard first. Those would be wasted tears over an unworthy specimen.

–Easy there hun, I would have none of these– he gets up from his seat running his chair near hers, she clumsily tries to put some space between them giving a backward step, he nimbly catches her in his arm helping her sit again, he leaves his arm there while rubbing her shoulder.

–You've told me a lot about good old faithful Jordan, but what do you think about him now?, how’s those his _betrayal_ makes you feel?– he opted to start with a mind shaker, he could deal better with rage that with sadness. He needed a strong reaction from her but one he could duel with easily.

–Jordan, h-e´s an aw-ful man…so full-of him..self, I…i..i hate h-im– she stammered but manage to turn her sadness into pure ire. –Once I was si-lly enough to be-lieve I´ll do any-thing for him but now I feel so s-tupid, so used– he smiles to himself thinking “if only you knew”.

She blinks her eyes repeatedly, trying to hold the tears –Hey…Anne..look at me..– She refuses, and he takes her chin, lifting it for him to lock eyes with her –it´s not your fault, you did nothing wrong…you can´t expect much from him. He´s not that bright…he doesn´t appreciates you like someone else could, you shouldn´t cry for him anymore…I have a better idea you can ponder on– he snakes his fingers under her shirt caressing her naked shoulder, he leans into her ear to whisper –you should get back at him...– He kisses the shelf of her ear, sensually tracing the outline with his expert tongue.

He’s playing dangerous games and her body is falling to each one of them. At first she thought he was trying to make her feel better, even when there was always a lingering disparagement when it comes to refer to Jordan. Very subtle but it's also like if he couldn’t help it. She notices but is not coherent enough to make something of it.

–You should give yourself the chance he took months ago and try something new– his masculine raspy voice send shivers down her back.

Suddenly it hits her square in the face, ¿did he just imply a one night stand?¿was he seducing her?¿why was she allowing it? He was a random stranger; she should be pushing him away and his naughty hands with him.

Anne´s state of mind is a chaos and she realizes she´s about to lose the little sober mind she has left. Because she is drinking him like if he was an oasis in the dessert. Every time she looks his way, he is closer and handsomer, she´s ashamed to admit he is so tempting. The waitress was absolutely right when she was drooling for him. He is how men should look when in a suit. Captivating and breathtaking.

Fighting with all her might to stop his path of kisses from her ear to her neck, even when she doesn´t want to, she manage to excuse herself, clumsily disentangling from him. He catches her hand gently avoiding her escape and pulls her to a kiss but she giggles, taking him out of his stupor.

–I really need to go to the bathroom.

He´s a little upset but doesn´t shows it instead he stands up, grazing her nose with a light kiss to then show her the direction to the bathroom. He stays in the table waiting.

After a couple of minutes dwelling on the bathroom, she washes her face with cold water and curses him when she finds a hickey on her neck, she feels more alive and less drunken. Jordan is out of her mind, at least for the moment, and was pleasantly replaced by a cooper-blond devil with a wolfish smirk. Anne looks at her watch and it´s later that she expected, they should be on their way.

Fixing her clothes in place, she comes out waiting to see him in the table, but it’s empty. She turns around looking for him but apparently he is out of the picture. The bastard left her.

She sighs deeply not believing her luck, after all he said…She was about to go rampage when someone touches her arm. She turns seeing the hostess smiling kindly at her, with a note in her hand.

–Jeremy had to go, he got a phone call and it was an emergency, he paid the bill before he left and ask for a cab for you to take you to your inn.

Anne didn´t know if she was angry or impressed, he took his time to see she would be ok but also he could have waited for her to come out to tell her himself, instead of abandoning her in a unknown bar.

–He left you this note.

Anne takes the note checking it, she reads…“Doll, my family had an emergency, I’ll look for you…we have unfinished business”, he signs it with J.A., She thanks the hostess and walks to the table to take her things quickly, for her cab is already outside.

On the cab, she sees again the handwritten note touching with her finger the signature “J.A” maybe his last name was _asshole_ , it would be fitting. She chuckles on the inside looking outside the window, the moon was bigger than ever. Quickly she grabs her bag searching for her camera to take a good picture of the dark sky and is welcome by almost a heart attack when she doesn´t finds it. Holy shit! Her camera is gone.

Well fuck, he not only abandoned her but also stole her camera, these ups and downs in her life were going to leave her with white hair before her time.


	4. Trickster Ginger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne tries her best to resist, will she be able to?

Rose enters Jeremy´s room, bowl of cereal in her hand. She drops in his bed unceremoniously waking him up not too gently with the harsh movement. Jeremy covers his face with the pillow; it’s too early in the morning for her crap. But she just stares at him eating, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

The sounds of her mouth chewing are louder that his thoughts, munch, munch, munch…again and again. Knowing she won´t leave until she has done what she came to do. He lazily straightens up; sitting on the bed, rubbing his face with his hand tries to wake up completely.

–Did you fuck her?– Rose´s smug smirk is wide and conspiratorial, munching all the time while waiting for him to reply but he is taking his time, still not fully awake. Passing a hand through his disheveled hair he finally focuses his eyes on her.

–Would I’ll be here if I did?– His voice is deep and raspier than usual, Rose tips her head down wiggling her eyebrows as if she were expressing the obvious.

–I’m taking my time to woo her.

–Why would you? She´s hardly innocent, she´s being receiving Jordan longer than I have…– Unusually fast he cuts her trail of words with a light “shhh..” pursing his dry lips and putting his big palm in front of her face for her to stop doing everything, he didn´t wanted to land in reality so early.

–Is he in the sulken place?– he lazily asks, Rose cracks her neck and back, abandoning her bowl next to her bend knees. –Nop, but mom tried to sink him ‘till late last night– she stretches her arms in the air closing her eyes while enjoying the feeling of her loosened limbs, her pajama shirt lifting till her bottom belly –Mom says that seeing his ex out of the sudden ruin all her work from the last few weeks, that now he is resisting harder and…– Rose makes an intentional pause opening her close lids to peek at Jeremy´s face. Just like she thought, he is intrigued, so she delays her sentence even more taking her sweet time.

Jeremy is not fooled by her antics, Rose can be so irritating in the morning; It´s obvious as the sun in the sky that she is holding her tongue to bother him and right now he doesn’t feel in the mood to tolerate it. Annoyed, he casts his pillow hitting her square in the face making her stumble in her spot, unbalanced by the keen blow she gets up indignant, taking her bowl of cereal, she starts to leave, Jeremy is not at all faze, he can gather the information later from his mother but Rose knowing this, leans her body on the door frame and complies –And she needs to penetrate deeper into his mind to break him.

Jeremy closes his blue eyes lying back on the mattress to think about his next move when he is interrupted by the annoying voice of Rose who refuses to leave his room –I still don´t understand why you´re wasting precious time in something so absurd as wooing…– he detects a trail of irk in her tone, ¿is this bothering her? ¡Of course it is!...she’s madder than ever, she went to hunt and the prey didn´t fall for her studied tricks and “outstanding beauty”, leaving her like a total failure in front of Oh! mighty mom and dad. Probably she couldn´t grasp why Anne was so tempting to men, she had found a rival she wasn´t sure she could outsmart and that was eating her alive. But Jeremy was cunning enough to stay quiet about it, he didn´t need the fury of her sister direct at him and as amusing as it was pestering her, Anne had his full attention by the moment.

–If we don´t take our time like you did with Jordan, she won´t trust me and we’ll be in square one again.

He answers flatly not looking at her while getting up to collect some clothes from the closet, he push pass Rose ignoring her judging stare, firm walk to the bathroom.

He’s ready to take a bath and assemble his thoughts when he hears the muffled voice of Rose on the other side of the door –Mom is planning on using her soon, so you better have her by the end of the week totally _wooed_ and in love.

He blatantly ignores her getting into the strong jet of hot water that undoes his trouble thoughts for a while; he has less time that he thought.

 

Anne wakes up with a horrible headache and some blurred memories, she remembers the basics…the weird intromission of the copper-blond boy with the weird seatbelts car, the amazing little bar with the obtrusive waitress, the heated discussion turning into sweet touches and him leaving her utterly alone. And her Camera! That little thief.

She wants her camera back badly but the most tragic of all is that she is forced to ask about him, probably giving the wrong impression that she is interested in him romantically for everyone in the Inn knew she didn´t know anyone in town. And rumors run faster than a rabbit in little towns.

Seeing an open window to ask while eating breakfast, she tries her best to sound as apathetic as a zombie while asking about him, but unluckily is rewarded by the astonished faces of Ronda and her mom, Mrs. Shaw, which if their eyes were more open surely they would pop out of their orbits.

Ronda´s mom recovers easily grinning to herself but Ronda´s mouth is still gap open.

Mrs. Shaw faltering grin stays in her mouth while politely answering –Jeremy huh?– she smiles at her, raising an knowing eyebrow.

–Ronda dear, close your mouth before a fly comes in– Anne closes her eyes giggling lightly at the little girl expression and slowly Ronda closes her mouth, amazement printed on her features. Anne could only imagine what was circulating through Ronda’s mind right now after their abysmal first meeting with the snarky man. So she tries her best to state the real facts as she remembers them.

–No, I’m not asking like that, I mean…I met him yesterday and he gave me a lift to a bar and I want to contact him again…no wait, that come out wrong…he…– Mrs. Shaw looks at her, baffled by her incriminating answer, sprawling in her face a wide smile.

Anne’s words are misinterpret and she is only making it worse trying to fix it, so she stops her babbling, blushing furiously she plays with the food in her plate, embarrassed –Sweet child, don´t worry about what we think or anyone thinks, for some reason we ignored that boy have blessed luck with the ladies…all kind of ladies if you catch my meaning.

Ronda looks at her mom with a quizzical gaze but her mom sharply returns her a look that said mind your own business child. Ronda huffs and sticks her fork on the eggs unnecessarily hard.

Anne is relieved hearing her reassuring words and she realizes she won’t be able to shake the romantic inclination from their heads, after a long defeated sight she pressed on the subject –So, how may I reach him?.

–Knowing men as I do, sweet, he´ll reach you first– Mrs. Shaw spats directly, taking out a carton of smokes lightly hitting them on the table, taking one out and placing it on her mouth.

–How can you be so sure? I mean...it’s not likely– Anne is bemused by her words, they just met and it was improbable to find him again, even when he left her a note. She felt deep inside he wasn´t going to show his pretty face around after stealing her precious camera, he actually was lucky she didn´t mention it to others to let the rumor run free and soiled his Casanova reputation.

–Anne dear, man are man and Jeremy is not different even when his ways fool you, plus…he´s outside right now– She points at the window behind them making Anne and Ronda jump out of their seats to confirm it, finding Jeremy leaning on his white car with a bouquet of sunflowers and her camera adorning his neck. A breath caught in Anne’s chest at the sight, its being a long time since something like that happened to her by just looking at someone.

But he really looked breathtaking, he had the ability to look formal and respectful wearing the least expected clothes on a man his age, it was as if he dressed to impress but he did not care if he succeeded.

Mrs. Shaw clears her throat, blowing smoke out of her mouth, effectively taking Anne and Ronda out of their stupor, Ronda hurries to take her place by her mom giggling at Anne´s red cheeks and wide embarrassed eyes, receiving a hard look from her mother–Thank you for the delightful breakfast, Mrs. Shaw.

Mrs. Shaw smiles politely at her and Ronda covers her mouth to avoid from laugh out loud, Anne felt flustered at the entire situation, this guy had a nerve, first he stole from her and then he shows on the door delivering flowers with his overpowering presence, which was so unfair for her ovaries and her self-respect.

But two could play nasty, she hastily runs to her room picking though her bag of clothes and finding her ultimate weapon to disarm males. Taking out her little red dress that stick at her body showing her impressive curves, she cleverly conceal her naughty intentions of giving him a hard time by tying around her slim waist, a black flannel shirt, finishing with large black command boots to accentuate her casual and innocent implications.

Stepping out of the inn, she walks straight to him like in a runaway; she is pleased when his mouth opens agape and his eyes shine with painful mischief and controlled amazement.

–Anne…you left my beautiful flowers to shame with your presence– he smiles wolfishly but she isn´t buying it. He tips the flower for her to take but she slaps them away, crossing her arms over her chest.

He continues displaying his irritating good humor, smirking at her –Someone has a hangover, I’m not one bit surprised…– taking the camera off his neck he points it at her, leaving the discarded flowers on the roof of the car –I bet this would make a great souvenir for you, stand still, sweetheart.

She is mad, maybe she was a little upset at first but now she is erratically wild, she wants to claw at him and slapped him hard until he loses that aggravating grin of his face.

In a quick motion she snatches away her camera not letting him shoot the picture, she´s about to turn around and leap back to the inn, to leave that awful forsaken town for good when he grabs her wrist holding her in place.

–Are you mad at me, doll– Gently he pulls her to him, twisting her body graciously caging her against the car.

–Mmmm let me think, you took me to a bar and then you get me drunk to take advantage and then…oh yes! You leave me by myself stranded in the unknown, but no _I’m not upset at all,_ last night was the best night of my life!– her sarcastic tone is acid but he takes her whole scolding not even flinching when she raises her voice, he keeps towering over her analyzing her like as would a kid with a magnifying glass.

–It was the best night of my life too…– She’s baffled by his weirdly genuine answer, she searches his eyes for a trace of sarcasm or mock but she finds none, his deep blue eyes are truthful and clear of mischief; She’s taken aback by this, she wanted to lash at him for his awful behavior but he was making it hard for her to focus her anger on linger in her mind, his openness took her ire away like the wind snatches a balloon from a hand.

She can´t defend properly for she is wordlessly aghast, so she tries her best with what she had –I was been sarcastic, ginger.

–I wasn´t, brunette, I really enjoy our private time yesterday and I was hoping we could have more– he closes the distance leaning his forehead on hers –I’m not carrying my cellphone so I’m all yours– he huskily whispers never taking his intense gaze off her effectively making her blush profusely –if you´re still interested, of course.

Her breath is a mess and she can feel his rhythmic heartbeat against her chest, she’s feeling very dizzy for his proximity and he looks unaffected but expectant for a positive answer. Her mind is telling her to go, this is a bad idea for he is still a total stranger, a magnificent charmingly handsome stranger, but her heart itch for her to stay and enjoy his company. Which he offers so blatantly. Hope creeps into the cracks of her sullen heart begging her to stay with him, just another night, and her mind is overpowered by her stupid need for comfort.

She doesn´t want to yield so easily into his whims, so she puts her hands in his hard chest pushing him away gently, he allows her this small piece of control over him, for he was much stronger than her and if he didn´t wanted to, she´ll be unable to move him.

He levels his eyes with hers, piercing blue stare that freezes her movements all together leaving her static for a moment, but she regains her courage sending him a glare that said I’m not going to let you bully me.

He steps back giving her enough space to move but never removing his caging arms from around her, he´s not letting her escape this time, he thought he had more time to make her squirm and beg for him but he was lacking of it, so he had to use every opportunity of proximity to bend her into compliance.

Her defiance is intriguing and very satisfying, its being so long since someone out powered him or even challenges him on any level, that this was refreshingly amusing. She obviously wanted to keep her dignity intact, and he was the only blamable object of her shaming last night, so he needed to be smut to achieve his goal.

He tilts his head to the side, smirking adorably while bending a knee just a little to be at her sight level, he lifts his hand caressing her arm in the process and he cups her jaw, rubbing her cheek with his thumb affectionately slowly traveling though her chin, grazing her lower lip.

–Pretty please?– He knows she’ll remember this phrase in their first encounter so he uses it again to bring back good memories of them together.

–That won’t work this time– her squinting eyes scream she is lying but she must endure his delicious torture for her mind´s sake.

–Better tell me what you _like_ as an apology and we can start there– His tone is huskier than ever and is driving her insane, she crosses her legs when that lascivious and deliberate sexy double meaning phrase abandon his lips, giving her a luscious itch.

–You don´t have anything I want– she spats reclining her head on the edge of the car, trying to keep her state of mind clean to not fall into his teasing.

–Oh, but I disagree– Taking his hand away from her face he waits, she almost misses his vibrant touch, she cocks an eyebrow up skeptically.

–If you lend me your time, I can prove you wrong– he takes a step back, taking his other arm from her side, leaving her free passage to run if she wants, but he knows she´ll bite with just a little push at her hurt ego –I bet you loved to be right and a good bet to begin your day before leaving this awkward town, defeated.

She opens her eyes, standing tall for the first time in the morning. Did he just taunt her? Was he brute enough to try to reach for her open wound to make her stay? But out of the sudden her logic mind was clouded by her lacerated ego who claimed revenge on the handsome carrot, make him regret ask you to stay, make him want you so bad he can´t keep his life unaltered unless you are in it, make him pay. If Jordan wouldn´t yield to her punishment, he was a good replacement to her vengeful ways.

–You are on, ginger.

He smiles widely, for she was so easy to read he felt almost bad for her, almost.


End file.
